I promise
by flitz123
Summary: He took off his cloak before wrapping them around my shoulders as another icy breeze bit the peaks of my skin. "I can't do this anymore," he whispered, tucking his hands into his trousers, his body turning away from me. Fresh, warm tears fell in thick droplets to the ground as he silently rounded the corner, he was gone.


_..._

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
 _You don't know how lovely you are_  
 _I had to find you, tell you I need you_  
 _Tell you I'll set you apart_

 _Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_  
 _Oh, let's go back to the start_  
 _Running in circles, coming up tails_  
 _Heads on a science apart_

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Sylvia Bevenson**

Difference. I could feel it occur that summer in large quantity. This was partly due to the fact that my clan had decided to give me my wings prematurely and to my objection. My father was a lightly one and the leader among our people in Great Britain, one of the most influential among the world because of Britain's prestige and power.

I was to wait until my 18th birthday, however the wars within the supernatural and human world caused there to be a greater demand for lightly ones to maintain balance, and being the leader's daughter I had gotten my wings at 13. My mission was to take place in my 3rd year at hogwarts. My mother having been a witch I had gotten admission, with my other lineage being of no concern, but this year my timetable would have to change drastically.

My first mission was to change the future path and the way that would happen was through Tom Riddle, a well known Slytherin boy who was to go into his sixth year. I could feel my skin crawl and my hair raise at the prospect of talking to him. I was awkward and shy amongst people my own age and just the thought of talking to someone older made my stomach churn.

My wings weren't like the depiction that humans had often caricatured, they were nothing like those stuck to a pigeon but rather stunning in my opinion. They gave me additional power, my body gulping down the energy as the smooth ridges would provide them in a constant flow, collecting along my spine.

It gave me a dangerous glow to glide across my skin, causing my dull ash hair to convert into a dark chestnut and my eyes to spark with darker green flecks to freckle around my grey.

It's key power was to travel, hence the term wings, however not only did they travel in the more physical and known sense, it could travel through different planes, and different times. I of course had not mastered those powers, but it's potential fired my own magic.

* * *

 **September 1st**

Today was the day, and I wished to Merlin it went well.

Mother had held my hand the whole journey to the port key, rubbing soothing circles on my skin. I knew she could sense my anxiety increase, I wanted to run away back to my house in Farnborough where we lived with kind muggle evacuees, but my body only kept walking with a sombre expression on my face.

I was 13 for Merlin's sake! I hardly could manage an experliarmus how was I meant to change Tom Riddle?! He would batter me to a pulp and then throw acid across my bones, before I would even be able to get near him.

"Darling remember to go straight to Dumbledore's office after the feast, he will give you further instruction," my mother told me, deep frown lines crinkling her palid face which had grown tired the last few years.

I nodded my head, our hands touching the portkey, the familiar feeling of nausea and turbulence as we landed just behind Kings Cross.

Our goodbyes had been emotional to say the least, still having tears dotting my cheeks as I sat in the compartment of the train.

Having noticed I was one of the earlier few to arrive I piled my luggage onto the seats so the window view was blocked and changed into my school robes.

I put all my luggage down, my head leaning against the frame watching the students come, this year their clothes had been particularly large and less and less students coming these last few years. I couldn't understand the logic, Hogwarts was one of the safest places in Britain, surely keeping them in London would only cause greater threat.

I winced as my back hit the seat, the bones in my back were still sore and bruised from the new presence of my wings. I rested my back straight against the leather seating, ignoring the pain. But I was quickly distracted, he was here.

Tom Riddle.

He had changed over the summer, his face paler and his height longer, he was roughly 6ft 1. His posture was stiff and he was adorned in his robes with the flick of his hand as he entered the platform. His skill was truly impressive. His hands lightly feathered his own luggage, as if it were the lightest thing in the world.

But then he paused and looked up into the windows, and I felt my heart skitter violently, I quickly averted my eyes just as I knew he was about to look straight to my compartment. I let my hair that was once in a ponytail and ribbon lay against my shoulders, curtaining my face hoping he wouldn't see me.

I peeked through my hair, and breathed a sigh of relief as I found he had entered the train.

How was I going to get through this year, if this was how I reacted to something so minor? I wrapped my arms around my knees, rocking myself lightly as I cried.

Little did I know that there was someone outside of my compartment.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle**

6th year, a year where I will finally submit my fate to what I was destined to do, to open the chamber of secrets.

Walking onto the platform I assessed the scenarios that could take place; the destruction of Hogwarts, the killing of mudbloods, the exposure of my endeavours. But those thoughts had been cut short when I felt a pressure against me. It was magical force. Power crackling around me, against my own.

Flicking my wrist I changed into my robes and paused.

It was coming from the train, I hadn't felt this power before, not in such large doses. Perhaps it was because I was around other wizards. It was so strong it gave me a head ache, nauseating in fact. Looking up I scanned the train, there didn't appear to be many people, so that couldn't be it. I pocketed my thoughts and entered, but it was so violent I couldn't ignore it. What was it?

I walked down the train to find a compartment, and as I went further the aura became a little more robust, biting even. My brow furrowed, blood streaking down my nose, if it got stronger I would pass out. I wiped my upper lip with my sleeve and whispered an incantation to stop the spell I had cast.

Before the summer the threat of Grindelwald was imminent, so I had thought it best to cast a spell to feel the power of each wizard, of course during the summer I was holed up in the orphanage and hadn't come in contact with many wizards or witches.

I stood for a minute, assessing the corridor of the train, only a few kids sprinkling the area, no one had seen. As I went down I heard laughter, but it was quiet and soft. I went down and looked straight through the translucent window- it was a girl, her hair covering her face and her knees tucked into her chest, moving back and forth, she was crying.

It was nothing I had to inspect, probably just a first year who missed their parents.

* * *

 **Sylvia Bevenson**

The hall had reflected a slight depressive atmosphere, all the students in Hogwarts mourning some sort of figure who had been within the school. Perhaps the biggest shock to me was Equela Black, a now should be 7th year (who was prominent within the school) had joined Grindlewald's army over the summer. It wasn't that fact which had shocked me, but rather knowing it was my father who had killed her.

Dippet stood at the front of the great hall and warned us that if we were to have any communication with Grindlewald there would be sever consequence, we all knew why he was saying this, there had been a strong influx from slytherin students into west Germany.

Whispers broke out amongst the students only being silenced when Dippet raised his arms before he swished his fingers and platters melted onto the table, students proceeding to grabble at the food.

Many people had come here with skin stretched across their bones and their fingers so brittle they would snap at a touch.

I put a couple of roast potatoes and boiled vegetables on my plate, my fork playing with the contents. I wasn't hungry, being from the family I had been we had been fortunate enough for more than enough food, my mother's guilt meaning I still had fried eggs filled to my throat from breakfast.

Looking up I caught sight of him- Tom Riddle. He like many others looked malnourished and I could see him eat with a slight desperation, but it was hard to spot as he kept his mannerisms immaculate. He sat on the opposite side of the hall, and in other circumstances it would have been a problem to really see what he was doing, but my senses were heightened so I could see from a large distance.

I averted my eyes, I couldn't be noticed by him until I had reached instruction from Dumbledore.

* * *

"Sir I'm not sure I feel entirely comfortable with this." I said quietly, hoping he would give me an alternative.

"Tell me Miss Bevenson, what are you scared of?" Dumbledore's chin out, peering down on me with a knowing glimmer in his eye.

 _Aside from the fact you want me to befriend a boy who would kill his father this year?_

 _A boy that is meddling with horcruxes, basilisks and believes in a hierarchical system of blood status?_

I stayed silent.

"Would you like a lemon sherbert?"

I decided to take the sweet, knowing it was laced in veritaserum, but I thought it could buy me time before I had to reply.

"There are 2 wars Miss Bevenson at the minute, both by 2 people who seek power and use the most unjust way to achieve this. You are aware of your father's lineage, yes?"

I nodded.

"And you are also aware of your mother's?"

I looked up at him, curious as to where he was going with this.

"You see, your father he is rather ruthless in his goals for the greater good, its part of his anatomy, to act for the greater good, with little want in their structure. You however are not just a lightly one, you are also a mortal. You can understand and see things that your father can't, you have an empathetic gene. But you have also inherited wings, a power the rest of us don't have. Yes?"

"Yes sir but I don't see what this has to do with anything?" I told him honestly.

"You are clever and understanding as well as powerful, this makes you untouchable. Tom Riddle no matter what cannot hurt you."

"Sir how am I to befriend a boy 3 years my senior? You can see my social standing in comparison to him, I am not particularly clever, and you are very aware of what others think of Hufflepuff, especially Slytherin. I cannot befriend him sir."

My face felt rather puffy from my speech.

"How about you try?"

I had to say yes, something didn't sit right at just the thought of me refusing.

"Okay," I sighed.

He smiled giving me a piece of paper which will have my new school schedule on it. Taking it I got up to leave, but I felt I had to ask him a question that had been sitting on my tongue since I was made aware of Tom Riddle's sin to be.

"Sir, perhaps I am being rather crass and bitter, but wouldn't it be easier to kill him?" I asked, the sentence so crude and blunt it shocked even me.

"He is an exceptional student miss, if he is on the right path he can achieve great things for the greater good."

I bowed my head and exited, thoughts circlilng. My eyes wandering in the darkness, before I came into contact with someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't lookin-"

"Yes, you weren't, 10 points from hufflepuff. Why are you in the halls after hours?"

By this time he had put a lumos on the end of his wand and pointed them to my face. I was about to explain but I realised who the person behind the wand was, Tom Riddle. Perhaps destiny really did want me to befriend him.

"I was talking to a professor."

His intense gaze causing me to look down.

"Fine, I accept that." he turned to carry on with, what I assume to be his prefect patrols.

I hiked my long skirt up and ran after him on the stairs.

"Wait!" I called.

"What?" he turned to me rather annoyed.

But in that second I couldn't think of a sufficient lie, ending up just staring at him. Shaking my head in dismissal, I made my way to the hufflepuff tower.

 **Tom Riddle**

 _Laughter, endless laughter. It rang in my ears, cold and low pitched. It was me laughing,_ _laughing_ _at a torn body_ _on_ _the floor._ _The body had carvings_ _sheeting_ _it's_ _chest, writing 'mudblood' repeatedly, with the skin having a violet hue from all the blood lost._

 _His legs were bubbling in foam and_ _the_ _little flesh he had left was like tissue and dissolved in the bubbles._

 _A small crowd_ _encircled_ _him, all weeping at the body that was disintegrating quickly. A small orange haired girl collapsing at the sight._

 _But I_ _continued_ _to laugh._

 _"_ _You_ _see what happens when you_ _don't_ _join me! DO YOU SEE!" my voice hoarse and whistling in_ _dawn's_ _air._

 _I extended_ _my_ _hand to the youth, "Come, you_ _won't_ _endure the same fate, he just happened_ _to_ _be a mudblood."_

 _They all shook their heads, holding each others hands with_ _the_ _little strength they had left._

 _"No,"_ _they_ _whispered collectively._

 _"Very well."_

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dead. Each and every one of them.________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I turned my back to the burning carcus with glee etching across my face._______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **Author's note**

 **Hey guys what did you think? Comment and follow and stuff, please, I** **want** **to know if people have read it. The story is inspired by the numerous ones I've read the past 2 years.**


End file.
